powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ginga Gattai Mega Voyager
"Galaxy Fusion! Mega Voyager!" Mega Voyager '(メガボイジャー, ''Mega Boijā): The third and most powerful mecha used by the Megarangers, formed by combining the five 'Voyager Machines '(ボイジャーマシン, Boijā Mashin) with the command Galaxy Fusion ''(銀河合体, ''Ginga Gattai). Developed at I.N.E.T.'s moon base under the codename, "Space Mega Project," progress on the Mega Voyager was delayed due to the tendancy of head engineer Yuusaku Hayakawa to neglect his assigned duties in favor of battling in the field as Megasilver, much to the chagrin of Prof. Kubota. As a result, the Voyager Machines remained incomplete until the final fight with Guirail who had mutated into an insane and superpowered version of himself by Dr. Hinelar in retribution for almost getting Yugande killed by Super Galaxy Mega. Despite the lack of proper field testing and the protests of his personel, Yuusaku gave the Voyager Machines to the Megarangers who successfully combined into Mega Voyager and saved Prof Kubota and the other personel aboard Galaxy Mega from being destroyed. Due to Galaxy Mega suffering extensive damage during the fight with Mad Guirail, the Mega Voyager took over as the team's primary mecha until it was destroyed in the final battle against Dr. Hinelar and Death Nejiros. A fast and highly agile machine, Mega Voyager is armed with the '''Voyager Shield '''formed from Shuttle Voyager-2 and the '''Voyager Spartan(ボイジャースパルタン, Boijā Suparutan) rocket launcher formed from Rocket Voyager-3's nose which fires the command module as a projectile to destroy giant opponents. During the climactic battle with the three remaining Nejirangers, Mega Voyager used a more powerful version called Mega Spartan (メガスパルタン, Mega Suparutan) which combined the energies that Mega Voyager, Mega Winger, and Super Galaxy Mega absorbed from the Nejiranger's attack and then shot it back at them through the Voyager Spartan. Additional attacks include the Voyager Punch ''(a flying punch) and ''Voyager Kick ''(a jumping kick). Mega Voyager will also occasionally will equip itself with Galaxy Mega's Mega Saber. Voyager Machines A quintet of space-themed vehicles designed by Yuusaku Hayakawa that combine to form the Mega Yoyager. The Voyager Machines were first deployed against Mad Guirail's spawn' Gigire''' and proved their might by obliterating him with their combined firepower. When not in use, the Voyager Machines are stored in the hanger of I.N.E.T.'s moon base. Rovoyager-1 See also: Mega V1 Rovoyager-1 (ロボイジャー1, Roboijā Wan): A humanoid robot modeled after an astronaut, piloted by MegaRed. Rovoyager-1 is armed with two missile batteries on its shoulders and also posesses a high degree of mobility. However, it's slow speed requires it to hitch a ride on Rocket Voyager-3 in order to keep up with the others. Forms the trunk of Mega Voyager. Shuttle Voyager-2 See also: Mega V2 Shuttle Voyager-2 (シャトルボウジャー2, Shatoru Boijā Tsū): A space shuttle piloted by MegaBlack; armed with dual wing mounted laser guns. It's rear thrusters forms Mega Voyager's head and its body becomes its shield. Rocket Voyager-3 See also: Mega V3 Rocket Voyager-3 (ロケットボイジャー3, Roketto Boijā Surī): A space rocket piloted by MegaBlue. Rocket Voyager-3 lacks any weapons and instead serves to help carry Rovoyager into battle. With Rovoyager riding on top of it, the two can perform the Voyager Double Attack, where Rovoyager fires its missile batteries as Rocket Voyager rams through the opponent. It's thrusters become Mega Voyager's legs, its fuselage Mega Voyager's torso, and its nose becomes the Voyager Spartan. Saucer Voyager-4 See also: Mega V4 Saucer Voyager-4 (ソーサーボイジャー4, Sōsā Boijā Fō): A UFO-themed spaceship piloted by MegaYellow; armed with dual laser cannons in its nose. Forms Mega Voyager's shoulders and arms. Tank Voyager-5 See also: Mega V5 Tank Voyager-5 (タンクボイジャー5, Tanku Boijā Faibu): A moon rover themed vehicle; armed with twin dorsal laser cannons. Despite being terrestrial in design, it can fly through space under its own power. Forms Mega Voyager's feet. See also *Mega Voyager (In Space) Category:Mecha (Megaranger) Category:Five-Piece Gattai